


Celebration

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Bellamy is promoted at work and Murphy wants to celebrate.





	Celebration

“Congratulations, Bellamy!” Harper yelled one last time as she and Monty got into a taxi.

Bellamy and Murphy waved their goodbyes, laughing at their excited friends as they each made their way home. Bellamy had his arm wrapped around Murphy’s shoulders while Murphy held onto his waist, his thumb hooked through one of Bellamy’s belt loops. Tonight had been last minute, but when Bellamy told Murphy about his promotion his boyfriend had insisted that they go out with their friends that night.

When Bellamy had been called into Kane’s office, he had assumed that he was in trouble for something, not going to be promoted to one of the office workers. He had been good at janitorial and he took to delivery mail at the drop of a hat. He knew that his previous jobs weren’t exciting, but they paid well enough and still left him with a little money left behind each month after his bills, savings, and necessities were paid for.

Now he would be making around £8 an hour and would have the weekends off to spend with Murphy. Something he had missed since school had started up again. He and Murphy had barely spent any time together since the semester started. It seemed like whenever Bellamy had a day off, Murphy had an important lecture that he couldn’t miss.

“I’m proud of you, baby,” Murphy whispered against his ear before he pressed a quick kiss to his jaw, “You’ve work so hard.”

“Thanks.” Bellamy said, moving his arm up Murphy’s side and pulling him closer towards him. He had missed spending time together. Not only was Murphy beautiful, but he was funny and smart. Bellamy wanted to talk to him for longer than, “See you tonight.”

Murphy stopped, holding Bellamy’s jacket and leaning up slightly to brush their lips together. He hummed against Bellamy’s lips, swiping his tongue out to trace across his bottom lip before pulling it in between his teeth and tugging softly.

Bellamy moaned, pulling away enough to rest his forehead against Murphy’s and smiled, “You know, I was looking forward to hanging out and talking tonight.” He said.

“Well,” Murphy said, leaning his body against Bellamy’s, “We’ve got all night together. Plus, you don’t work weekends anymore, so you don’t have to up tomorrow.”

“Yeah?”

Murphy kissed him again, “I think we’ve got time for both.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know how I feel about this story. I wanted to put up something because I'm working on a slightly longer story right now and don't know when I'll be finished with it. Hopefully, you like this piece though! 
> 
> As always, please leave a comment telling me what you think or if you notice a pesky typo. Hearing from you all really makes me happy I've come back to fanfiction ^_^
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
